


Family Comes First

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Gary Ambrose is a family man. Why wouldn't he help out his troublemaker nephew?





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing that came to me thinking about Dean's interaction with the cop on September 10th's Monday Night Raw

Gary sighed, walking into the Parish office. It had been a long night, but a somewhat fruitful one. His lips twitched as he remembered the previous night’s activities. Always nice to….catch up….with family.

“Hey Ambrose!” came a voice, disturbing his little inner monologue. 

“Yeah, Rivera….what’s going on?”

“Chief wants you in her office. Somethin’ about last night?” Officer Rivera smirked.

“Ah Christ, was hoping that wouldn’t get to her ears.”

“Ya were on national television, Ambrose, what did ya think was gonna happen?” Rivera chuckled, giving Gary a slap on the back.

“I’ll go see her.” 

Gary sighed on the way to Chief Norwich’s office. He went through several different explanations for his actions, tossing each aside in turn. He knocked firmly on her door and heard the terse “Come in.”

“Chief, you wanted to see me?”

The tall, grey haired woman looked up from her computer. 

“Yes. I’ve heard...and seen...some quite colorful things about your actions last night? When you asked for the opportunity to be on detail for Monday Night Raw I assumed it was for the safety of the patrons and the wrestlers. Not for theatrics.”

Gary blushed slightly. “I...apologize. You know Dean Ambrose is my brother’s kid and he needed some help.”

Norwich narrowed her eyes. “Doesn’t excuse your behavior.”

“I know. But he’s a good kid. Troublemaker, but a good heart. I figured I’d help him out, get some good PR for the department. Plus he and his buddies are making a sizeable donation to the widows and orphans fund.”

“You do know you wouldn’t have been able to arrest...Corbin...was it? We don’t have any jurisdiction for false police reports filed in another state.”

“Well, that bonehead didn’t know it.” Gary muttered.

Norwich’s lips twitched and she glanced down at a picture on her desk. Herself, her husband and their two children smiled back at her.

“You know, I remember him being a...guest...here several years ago. He taught Emily how to pick handcuff locks with a paperclip.”

Gary coughed. 

“And Matthew still wants to be a WWE wrestler when he grows up.”

“So….am I off the hook?” Ambrose asked hopefully

“Yes. I’ll smooth things over. And you are right, it was good PR for the department, which helps. And donations are always welcome. But when he calls you the next time he’s arrested….help him on your own time, ok?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you. You’re dismissed.”

Gary left the office grinning. 

“Never a dull moment with that troublemaker around.” He muttered to himself. 

A soft chirrup from his phone prompted him to pull it from his pocket. 

“A text from the troublemaker himself…” Gary said softly. 

Dean’s aversion to technology made the text extraordinary, and Gary was truly touched. He sent back a quick text right before being dispatched on a call.

Never a dull moment when Dean was around.


End file.
